Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a service provider system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a service provider system which uses a service description file to generate a service application program.
Description of Related Art
Recently, owing to the advancement of different devices and to the development of device to device (D2D) communication technique, assisting devices in searching for other devices or communication between devices becomes main research topics nowadays.
When a user uses an electronic device to communicate with different devices, the user is required to download and install different application programs corresponding to different devices so as to use the corresponding services. However, the requirement makes the user download too many and too complicated application programs, in which the application programs occupy a certain portion of the storage capacity of the electronic device.
Moreover, since techniques of wearable devices, e.g., smart watch, smart glasses, etc., become more mature, input modules or display modules of different types of wearable devices are different from each other. Therefore, regarding to different types of wearable devices, the user is required to download the application program corresponding to his/her wearable device, which becomes a great burden to the user.
Based on those mentioned above, there is a need to let the user use services which are provided by different devices more intuitionally and efficiently.